1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying video data. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a method for displaying video data that allow a viewer to personalize the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional system for displaying video data includes a monitor or a television (TV) set connected to a set top box. The set top box is connected through a coaxial cable to a cable TV network or a satellite dish for xe2x80x9csatellite TV.xe2x80x9d The TV set and the set top box are located, for example, in a viewer""s home and receive a multitude of TV channels from a broadcast head end, wherein each TV channel has a multitude of programs during a typical day. In order to select and watch a certain program, the viewer usually uses a remote control to control at least the set top box to tune to a desired channel. The TV set receives a video signal from the set top box and displays the program of the desired channel.
Depending on how the system is configured, the viewer can activate the set top box and the TV set separately, or activate only the set top box, which then activates the TV set. If the viewer turns the set top box off after a viewing session, the set top box tunes to a default channel when the viewer turns the set top box on again. The default channel may be the last channel the viewer watched during a previous viewing session, or a pre-selected channel tuned to a head end start-up channel. Other viewers may prefer leaving the set top box always on and turning only the TV set on and off. Thus, when a viewer turns on the TV set, the TV set displays as the default channel the last channel the viewer watched.
A viewer may expand the system by connecting a video recorder between the TV set and the set top box in order to overcome the rigid scheme according to which the programs are broadcast. A viewer, thus, can personalize television viewing by recording a program and watching it when it is convenient for the viewer. The video recorder may be a digital video recorder that includes a hard disk drive with a storage capacity of between 10 GB and 30 GB for recording of up to 30 hours of television programming.
In addition to using a video recorder, alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, the digital video recorders (also referred to as personal video recorders) offered by Replay Networks in combination with ReplayTV service and offered by Philips in combination with TiVo service allow the viewer to personalize television viewing. For instance, the personal video recorder can learn a viewer""s preferred programs and automatically record programs it expects a viewer to like. The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV. That is, the viewer can pause a favorite show when someone calls and pick up the show again exactly where the viewer left off.
Furthermore, the system may be configured to access and obtain content from the Internet via a cable modem, a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem, or a telephone/fax modem, which may be external devices or a part of the set top box. The content obtained from the Internet is then routed to the video display through the set top box. Such a system, for example, provided by xe2x80x9cWebTV,xe2x80x9d combines the function of Internet access and the function of broadcast channel access.
Although such systems provide for a certain degree of personalized television, the viewer is presented with different interfaces for each form of content. Further, the consumer may have to wade through several levels of screens and menus to arrive at his specific favorite content choices. There is therefore a need to improve upon the prior art technique for displaying video data so that television and content presentation is even more personalized and simplified.
The present invention may be regarded as a control device for a video display. The control device includes an output port configured to couple to the video display and input ports configured to couple to a plurality of sources for display content. An image generator is coupled to the input ports and the output port and generates a portal image to be displayed on the video display as a personalized portal screen. The personalized portal screen comprises a plurality of integrated display options personalized to a viewer""s preferences. Each display option corresponds to one of the sources for display content. The display options include viewports that display content from selected sources for display content and further include links to other sources.
Further, the present invention may be regarded as a method of controlling a video display. The method scans input ports to determine available sources for display content and determines a plurality of display options based upon viewer preferences. The method generates a portal image to be displayed on the video display as a personalized portal screen, wherein the personalized portal screen comprises the display options and wherein each display option corresponds to content available from one of the available sources or specific subcontent within the available sources for display content. The display options include viewports that display content from selected sources for display content and further include links to other sources.
The present invention thus provides for an integration of the functions for Internet and broadcast channel access. In addition, the present invention integrates these functions in a single viewer-based and time-based preference navigation system.